Various caps and similar head coverings having compartments fabricated therein are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,703 to Galka proposes a piece of headwear having an identification pocket located upon the bottom surface of the brim. The pocket is particularly adapted to accept an identification card or similar flat element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,935 to Henschel discloses a head covering having a pair of pockets located on the side thereof. A pair of side wall elements, one of which includes a flap, defines the first pocket, while the affixation of the edges of the assembly to the cap defines a second open top pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,076 to Gam discloses yet another construction in which a pocket is formed along a frontal segment of the cap. The pocket is typically wedge-shaped, the flap being secured along one edge and having sealing means along the other edges.
Despite the existence of such known constructions, there remains a continuing need for a cap structure having a pocket therein which is of an attractive construction, which provides for secure storage of the items placed therein, and which may be economically and efficiently fabricated.